God of The Forest
by 99griffon
Summary: Mabel is upset after a fight with Dipper and sits on the roof to clear her head. (Contains the forest gods, or Lares, concept.)


**Artist's and writer's block? Oh what to do..? WRITE BEAUTIFUL/ARTSY/SAD/AWESOME/CUTE/BANANA/I AM BORED AND WILL FINISH THIS LIST STUFF WHILE LISTENING TO CELTIC WOMAN AT 1 IN THE MORNING. YES.**

* * *

Mabel looked up at the night sky from the roof. She was alone, for she and Dipper had just fought and he was pretty mad at her. She had found out he was keeping secrets from her and she had gone to talk to him about it and it turned into an argument. She pulled her knees to her chest with a sigh. She didn't want it to turn out like this... How could they've grown apart..? They were supposed to be together... She looked down. She should've just let him be. Everyone has their secrets... The waning moon was soon hidden behind the clouds that had scattered the starry sky.

She couldn't even tell how long she was up there, she just needed to calm down. She gazed into the trees. The night was silent. She heard the sound of someone coming up to the roof. She bit her lip. It was probably Dipper coming to nag at her again... She didn't want that now; she was just now calmed down and she didn't need to get upset again. She slid off the roof. She could hear Dipper up there.

"Mabel?" She started towards the woods. "Mabel! Get back here!" She broke into a sprint. Yup, he was still mad. She reached the trees and glanced back. Dipper was struggling to get down. She took the opportunity to run in. Dipper yelled at her to stop, but she just tuned him out. Mabel was really still upset. She didn't want to hear anything from him... She just thought of herself as the calm one.

She kept running until she couldn't hear him. She sighed and slowed down. She heard a noise in the underbrush. She whirled around to look. She saw the figure of a deer peeking out at her. It stepped towards her. The colors of its coat were the blue shades of moonlight. It had a large, jet-black rack sprouting from its head. She bit her lip, stepping back. This wasn't an ordinary deer. Was it a monster deer that wanted to eat her face? It stepped forward, small sparks of light coming up from the ground as its hoof made impact with the soft earth beneath it. It sniffed her and rubbed its muzzle against her arm. She smiled weakly. So far, it looked like it wouldn't eat her face.

It started away and flicked its tail as if to say, 'Follow me.' Of course she did. She sped up a little to keep pace with it. Its eyes were shining with knowledge and kindness. The wind blew through the pines, sending their scent towards them. The stag bleated and fireflies were born from the bushes. Mabel gasped, it was beautiful. The stag sped up, gaily galloping through the trees. She followed, weaving in between the trees. The fireflies were lighting the way through the shadows. They passed a pixie circle from which a dim light glowed. A pixie watched them pass. It flittered its mischievous wings and rose up. It grinned and considered following when it hear a certain boy calling for his twin.

Mabel giggled as she frolicked with the stag. A brownie peeked out from its home in some tree roots. It rolled its eyes. Couldn't a helpful spirit get some sleep? Well, at least the two weren't as annoying as Pan... The stag glanced at Mabel. The two need not even exchange any words, they already had formed a friendship. It slowed down as they reached a clearing. Upon the ground were stones that formed a crescent moon. Mabel blinked. A sleepy pine leaned over the ground. The stag laid down beneath it. She sat beside it. The stag glanced at the moon, which had begun to set. It yawned and laid its head down to rest. Mabel leaned against the tree's slanted trunk and closed her eyes. She was tired... Suddenly, Dipper called her name. The stag's eats perked up. It stood and looked into the trees. Mabel started pushing herself up when Dipper burst through the brush.

The fireflies flew away and the stag ran off. Mabel stood and started to run after it when she felt Dipper grab her arm. She turned around to face him, eyes wide.

"Mabel, why did you run off..?" The pixie was floating beside him. Mabel looked down,

"I didn't want you to yell at me again..."

"I wasn't going to-" The stag stepped back out of the trees, a cold gaze landing on Dipper and the pixie. The pixie yelped and flew away, fearing the god of this forest. Dipper swallowed. "Uh... Mabel, let's go back..."

"Why? It's not gonna hurt us.." Mabel turned to it and smiled. The stag calmed down a bit. The sun was rising, casting the red of dawn onto the ground.

"We need to go and get some sleep." She yawned and shrugged. Dipper started back, taking her with him. The stag stepped forward and bleated sadly. Mabel pulled her arm away from his grasp. "Hey-" The stag bleated again and laid down below the sleepy pine. Mabel smiled and sat beside it. "Mabel, come on, we gotta go."

"Calm down, Dip.. Just gonna take a little nap..." He sighed and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry, you know that, right?" Mabel nodded.

"I'm sorry too.." Dipper hugged her. She hugged back, closing her eyes.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Wow. Celtic Woman makes me write some cool stuff. Or it's the fact that it is now 2:40 a.m. Either way.**


End file.
